The present invention relates to friction clutches, especially to improvements in friction clutches which can be used in motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in friction clutches of the type wherein a diaphragm spring is employed to normally bear against a pressure plate and comprises a circumferentially complete annular main section, fingers which extend radially inwardly from the main section and can be used to effect tilting movements of the diaphragm spring, and outwardly extending prongs by means of which the diaphragm spring is connectable to a counterpressure plate, e.g., a flywheel. The connection between the prongs and the counterpressure plate is such that the diaphragm spring can be tilted in response to engagement of the fingers with the clutch disengaging or release means in order to permit a movement of the pressure plate away from a customary clutch plate which is interposed between the pressure plate and the counterpressure plate. Clutches of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in German patent applications Ser. Nos. P 32 34 156.3 and P 33 03 875.9.